Cats in School
by iamacoolguy
Summary: Hovis sends Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle to a school for cats, but there are a lot of mean people and teachers there. Read and Review! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Cats in School

Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle were getting ready for their first day of school. Holvis had enrolled them into cat school because he was sick and tired of being bossed around by the three.

"This is stupid," said Mr. Blik. "Why can't Waffle go or something? He needs a brain anyway. I got the looks and brains, I don't need school!"

"Splee!" Waffle was juggling his newts.

"Waffle!" said Gordon. "Quit doing that to the newts! They don't like that!" At this point Gordon and Waffle began to fight over the newts. The newts fell with a THUD to the ground and ran away.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Holvis. "The bus is here. Leave." He ponted out the door as the cats slowly slumped toward the school bus. When they got in, they saw a bunch of smart cats, dumb cats, good looking cats, ugly cats, mean cats, and nice cats. Mr. Blik walked towards the end of the bus when a cat threw an acorn at Blik's head.

"You stupid hairball!" exclaimed Mr. Blik as he continued to walk. He wanted to strangle someone.

"Where are the seat belts?" asked Gordon. The bus howled with laughter as the bus driver began to drive to the school. Gordon looked confused. "What? Why are you all laughing?"

"Buses don't have seat belts moron!" said the mean cat who threw the acorn at Blik's head.

"You seem like a nice guy," said Waffle. "What's your name?" Waffle held out his hand for him to shake it. But the mean cat grabbed it and threw Waffle against the ceiling of the bus. Everyone laughed.

"My name's Bruiser," said the mean cat

"Are you alright Waffle?" asked Gordon. Waffle didn't reply as he crawled back to his seat. "Someone ought to teach him a lesson!"

"I'm with ya brother!" said Mr. Blik. Blik and Gordon ran towards Bruiser. He grabbed their tounges and wrapped them around their heads and threw them back into their seats. Once again, everyone burst out laughing. Of course, except for the nice cats. And this one girl who walked to the back of the bus and sat with the cats.

"He doesn't have the right to do that to you," she said. She shook their hands. "My name's Angel, and I'll be your first friend!" The cats smiled as they arrived at the school. They slowly got up from their seats and saw the school. They didn't like the look of it at all.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Cats in School

Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle arrived at the school and did not like the look of it. The school was not neat, there were a lot of mean cats standing around and bullying everyone, and it looked like a scary dungeon.

"What kind of place is this?" said Gordon.

"Sorry," said Angel. "It's not exactly the neatest school in the world."

"Heck no it's not," scolded Mr. Blik. "We're not dumb hairballs, we know that it's not the neatest school!"

"Splee!" yelled Waffle. He dashed towards the door and smacked into it. He fell down and said, "there is an invisible wall in the air and I can't get through it."

"That's called a glass door!" said Mr. Blik. The cats walked into the school and Angel showed them to their classes. They found a desk and sat down. The teacher came into the classroom and shut the door, locked it, and ate the key.

"Great gopher," said Gordon. "What is he up to?"

Then the teacher said, "Today we are going to do an expirement. We will see how long you can stay in a room filled with bees until you get stung to death!" His voice was low and hoarse.

Everyone screamed as the teacher jumped out the window and filled the room with bees. He had gotten a bag full of bees and threw it in the classroom. The teacher locked up the window and ate the key.

TO BE CONTINUED

I know this chapter was really short, I will make the others longer I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Cats in School

Mr. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon were stuck in a classroom filled with bees. Their teacher jumped out the class window and had locked the window door and eaten the key.

"Has your teacher ever done anything like this before?!" exclaimed Mr. Blik.

"No!" screamed Angel. "Never! I mean, he can be a really mean teacher, but he has never done anything as simple as this to kill us!"

"Splee!" yelled Waffle. He started to eat up the bees. One by one Waffle was runing around swallowing the bees. Everybody just stared as he shoved them down his stomach. Then the bees were all gone.

"Waffle?" asked Gordon. "Do those bees...hurt?"

"No," replied Waffle. Suddenly, Waffle felt a belch coming. Then he burped the bees out and they shattered through the window. Everyone was high fiving each other.

"Waffle!" said Mr. Blik. "You saved us! You're not much of a walnut brain after all!" All the students jumped out of the window and ran to the principal's office. When they arrived, nobody was there.

"I guess the principal's on his lunch break," said Angel.

"By the way," said Gordon. "What is the teacher's name?"

"He hasn't told us, so we just call him teacher."

"Okay, what is the principal's name?"

"He hasn't told us, so we just call him principal."

At this point, Gordon was getting frustrated. "What is the lunch lady's name?"

"She hasn't told us, so we just call him lunch lady."

"Hey!" exclaimed Mr. Blik. "You said _she _hasn't told us, so we just call _him _lunch lady."

"It's a man and a woman," said Angel. That shut the three cats up for a while. Then the principal crashed through the door looking all cranky.

"What do you kids want?" asked the principal slumping to his chair. Angel told him what happened. The principal looked shocked.

"We almost died!" said Waffle. "But I ate all the bees! Splee!" Someone opened the door. It was Bruiser.

"Haha," said Bruiser. "I found you and I got you right where I want you!" Bruiser walked over to the three cats and cornered them. But the principal came over and whipped Bruiser with a stick.

"Stop!" said the principal. "Only I hurt the kids." Later, when the bell rang for recess, Bruiser found the cats in the corner of the school.

"This is great," said Bruiser laughing. "Now I got you in a perfect corner!"

"Don't you dare!" said Angel. "Or else I'll hurt you."

Bruiser howled with laughter as the other bully cats came to laugh with him. "You better shut up or I'll hurt you and you're friends even harder!"

"Oh no," said Mr. Blik. "We are all gonna die!" he dropped to the ground and fainted.

"Let's start with the sleeping one!" said bruiser. He began to deliver his punch.

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 4 coming in a heartbeat!


End file.
